deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge
Colonel Sarge is a main character from RoosterTeeth's web series, Red VS Blue. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Sarge vs Ironwood * Sarge vs Reaper * [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Soldier_76_vs_Sarge Soldier 76 vs Sarge] (Completed) * Sarge vs The Soldier With the Reds and Blues * Master Chief vs The Reds and Blues Possible Opponents * Big Boss * Captain America * Guile History Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Unknown (Legally changed name to Sarge) * Height: Unknown * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown (He did claim it to be 29 however) * Place of Origin: U.S., Moscow Iowa * Former ODST * Boomstick (yes, one of the hosts of Death Battle) is his son, or his former step son * Hobby: Discipline * Likes war and the blood of his enemies * Dislikes Grif; slackers and traitors; and happiness, joy, and mutual understanding Arsenal * BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle: '''A 36-round, high power, select-fire, medium-range marksman rifle fitted with an ACOG style scope which Sarge didn't usually use while he was carrying it. * '''Type-1 Energy Sword: A two pronged plasma sword that was initially constructed to be a key to unlock temples and can also block bullets. Sarge typically uses this when he is playing his favorite sport, Grifball. * Gravity Hammer: '''A special type of hammer that can manipulate gravity, allowing it to either push people away, or towards the wielder and can deflect incoming projectiles. Sarge uses this weapon while he is playing Grifball. * '''M6H2: A semi-automatic 12-round magnum pistol capable of shooting through solid concrete with ease and still be lethal. * 'SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle: '''An anti-material/personnel, semi-automatic sniper rifle that shoots from a four round magazine that can destroy vehicles in just a few shots and a person in one to two shots in the body and one shot to the head. Sarge typically uses this in order to spy on his opponents or to shoot at Grif. Sarge does not use this to kill anyone, saying that it is a "cowardly weapon" and that he prefers close combat. * '''M45D Tactical Shotgun: '''Sarge's weapon of choice. A 5-shell pump-action shotgun that fires 8-gauge magnum shells that can kill a Spartan in one shot at close range. Feats * Successfully ambushed Agent Texas. * Master of Misdirection: **Can disguise himself as a pop-up cardboard cutout. **Outsmarted both the Meta and Agent Washington. * Survived a sniper round to the head. * Drove the Warthog through the ocean with no problems of PSI or steel bending * Performed surgery on two of his men and finished in a short amount of time. * Deduced that his team was in jeopardy through one conversation over the radio. * Created a fully functional weather control device. * Pretended to ally with Temple's forces so convincingly that The Blood Gulch Crew didn't believe him at first * Dodged a railgun round at close range * Casually kicked a Pelican off a cliff, which weighs about 71 tons * Blitzes and kills a few Zealots before they can react * Not only did he OHKO Tex, he hit her so hard he broke her voice filter * Repeatedly rammed into a concrete wall by a Warthog and was just fine * Survived being hit by a railgun round (although he was rendered unconscious by this, but it's still impressive he even survived nonetheless) * Fell from an extremely high height off a cliff in a Warthog which exploded when it hit the ground and was only dissapointed * Ran out of the way of a Warthog that was most likely going at full speed * Survived getting hit by missiles from Freckles * Got zapped by an electrical shock when inserting Lopez's speech unit and his only response was "ow" * Tricks Hank Daggerknife into killing himself * Is most likely the 2nd best fighter out of the original reds and blues just below Tucker * Can casually carry a heavy chain gun around * Dodges point blank magnum rounds * Dodged a Warthog thrown by The Meta, then proceeded to run out of the way of multilple other objects being thrown at him in quick succession * Along with the rest of the Reds and Blues, tanked a 30 megaton bomb * Dodged an explosion from a landmine ''after it blew up * Tanks a beating from Agent Texas, a 66+ tonner who can effortlessly flip over tanks with one hand, punches giant boulders that are twice her size in half, and catched and threw a loaded shipping container * Had only minor injuries from the explosion of a Sticky Detonator * Dodges a missile * Helped defeat Meta, Felix, Hagrove, Blues and Reds, and Genkins * Defeated Tex, Washington, a dozen Tex Clones, and Surge Weaknesses * Prefers only to use his Shotgun in combat. * The most blood thirsty of the Blood Gulch Crew, and is always the first to suggest killing the Blues ** Hates everything Blue, even alien blood * His plans sometimes involve; protect Sarge or have Grif killed in the process. * Knows little about bodily functions. * Is afraid, or "allergic" to heights as he puts it. * Very illogical * Has a huge ego * Arguably the second least sane of the Reds and Blues (Second before Doc) * Cannot adjust to a peaceful life * Although Sarge has created various impressive devices, there is usually a hitch to them (i.e. The first robot he made can only speak Spanish, couldn't find batteries for his weather control device, and when turning Simmons into a cyborg, Simmons would occasionally shoot himself in the foot.) * Defeated by Tex, Locus, and Felix Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RVB Characters Category:Soldier Category:Team leaders Category:Underdogs Category:Time Travelers